


could have been a shooter

by languageismymistress



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: M/M, That is all, fluff of fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:39:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: Floyd wasn't impressed with his daughters sport choice





	

Floyd Lawton loved a lot of things in his life, guns, money, drugs, the streets of Gotham when the light of the rising sun just glimmers over them. None of these compares for the love of his daughter, Zoe, no matter what she does, like choosing soccer of all things as her sport for the year. 

He knew that shooting guns wasn't everyones cup of tea, but she could have gone with archery or running or even football over that damn sport. Now he had to go along to all of her matches and watch her run the field and do absolutely nothing. 

It didn't help that all Zoe did when she came home was talk about her coach, Mr. Rick, who is ex-army and tall and funny and says that Zoe has a great kick. Just what he needs, some kids parent pushing his own. 

Her first match was on a Saturday during the game, the game that he had been planning to watch with Waylon for weeks, but no, he was now at the ground watching his daughter play on some small dusty field, kicking a ball in the sun.

He stood in the shadow, looking over each of the parents, watching them cheer on their child for doing shit all. It was embarrassing really. 

The only relief came when the match was over, he clapped and cheered Zoe and the scoreless score, putting on a fake smile when Zoe was coming over with someone following her close. He guessed the infmaous coach that was Mr. Rick. His head was buzzing at how he managed to miss him, he was the only good thing in the whole field. 

"This is Mr. Rick, pa," Zoe smiled brightly, the look in her eyes was one that he caught her, knowing that he can't trust it. 

"Rick's fine," 

"That you are," He watched the man blush and heard Zoe groan, looking down at his daughter just shaking her head at him. 

"Paaaaa," He put his hands up in defense, waving as Rick headed down to the other children's parents. 

Maybe he should start coming to these damn games more often. For Zoe's sake of course.

**Author's Note:**

> for prouves cause i said i would write it at some point in time, now is that point


End file.
